


Under The Stars

by asurasanxiety



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurasanxiety/pseuds/asurasanxiety





	Under The Stars

Nights on the Animarium were the most beautiful. Well one supposes they would be since the island floats in the sky far above the pollution and lights of the cities below. That meant it was perfect for stargazing, perfect to watch the meteor shower which light up the sky in the valley of the wild zords.  
Cole wasn’t thinking about that though. Instead, he was stretched out in a tree in the forest area of the Animarium. Actually, he wasn’t thinking about anything given he was sleep. His breathing rose and fell—and he twitched a little as he lie resting in the safety of the most beautiful nature on Earth—if it counted as being on Earth. Does it count if the island floated in the sky?   
“Cole!” A voice roused him from his slumber. He stirred but wakefulness still eluded him. “Cole! I know you’re sleeping around here somewhere!” The voice pulled him from the depths of unconsciousness. He blinked and his eyes adjusted to the night enough for him to spy the pristine white of the Princess’ dress.  
“Cole?”  
“Here I am Princess.” He called as he swung down from his lofty perch before him. “Did you need something?”  
“I wanted to ask you if you’d like to go stargazing with me.” Her voice was so gentle, like the most pure sort of beauty only found in fairytales. Cole didn’t know much about them, but he could imagine thanks to Alyssa.  
His face immediately lit up. While he wasn’t interested in the stars the way the others were, he didn’t mind seeing them with the Princess. He longed to be in her company in so many ways. Just talking to her and getting the occasional hand hold was enough, but he still wished for more. Cole simply thought that it was improper as a guardian of the earth.   
He gently reached for her hand. “I’d love to Princess.” The glee on her face made him smile. Sometimes he forgot she was three thousand years old. Still, she was beautiful and he wanted to be with her. Although they both promised to show they care for each other, Cole still held back on many of his own feelings, unsure if he should express the depth of his feelings.  
“Great!” Her laughter warmed his heart as she gleefully tugged the red ranger along through the forest the valley where the wild zords were kept. There, she settled in the grass and urged him to do the same. He did, siting cross legged next to her, her hand in his. The two of them turned their gazes to the sky, watching as the meteor shower light up the sky over here against a backdrop of many stars. Cole didn’t know the names of all the constellations, but he appreciated their beauty all the same, just as he did the Princess.  
The joy on her face as she pointed out star after star to Cole made his heart soar. He’s sure Red Lion felt it as the zord cracked an eye open and then closed it. It’s no secret that Cole was in love with the Princess. Most everyone knew it and even the Princess did. How far that love reached? That was something neither of them spoke on. Cole found that the longer he was with her, the deeper the love ran. It went from simple boyish adoration to the burning kind of love that consumed him at times. He wanted the Princess in a way most would not have dreamed of. Every kiss and every touch ignited the fire that blazed in him. Cole wasn’t brave enough, not yet, to seek her touch. Just being with her was enough—that’s what he thought as he inched a bit closer to her form.  
“Aren’t the stars beautiful Cole?” Her voice pulled the male form his thoughts. Cole blinked and nodded. She continued on as if he’d actually answered. “The night is so beautiful… This is only a sample of how stunning the nights once looked on Earth back during the days of the Kingdom of Animaria…”  
“Really?” Cole finally answered as he tore his gaze from the stars to land on Shayla’s form. She was beautiful sitting there illuminated by the light of the moon and stars. She almost glowed with a certain beauty… Cole’s breath caught for a moment but then he smiled. “I wish I could have seen Animaria… I am glad that the Animarium exists.”  
The Princess moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. “I miss Animaria… I wish I could have shown it to you Cole. If only the Earth was not so polluted…” In response Cole nodded and reached to gently brush his fingers across her face. This earned him a smile as she continued speaking.  
“You would have liked it Cole… Just as you like the Animarium… I’m glad you promised to stay here. I love having my Blazing Lion nearby.” The way she tilted her head as she spoke was adorable and Cole stared down at her, into those beautiful brown eyes—it was easy to get lost in them. It was so easy he barely registered the kiss as the Princess leaned up and captured his lips.  
How passionately the Princess could kiss. It stunned Cole, but he really shouldn’t be surprised, but he was. Cole reached down to cup her chin, deepening the kiss. It was the kind that relayed feelings—and they both could tell that the other was focused on the kiss. Cole certainly didn’t the kiss to end and continued for as long as possible, for as long as they both could before that urge, the tug of needing to breathe took over and the two unwillingly parted.  
“Cole…” Princess Shayla gazed at him and he felt his face flush. “Cole… is there something you want to tell me?”  
The ranger tilted his head and pondered if he dare confess how he felt about her. He didn’t want to, but now was his chance as the two were alone under the stars. With that, he pressed a kiss to her lips, one of gentle love before pulling back. “I suppose there is… I am sure Red Lion has told you. Red Lion tells you everything. The wild zords keep no secrets from you after all.”  
The smile on her face seemed mixed with playfulness and curiosity. Cole loved the way the Princess seemed entranced by the simplest things and how playful she could be. It also reminded him that his many thoughts of her were improper. Still, this was his chance. If they were truly improper, she would say so and that would the last time he mentioned them, settling for whatever he could get and finding other ways to satiate his need. Ranger or not, Cole was still a man.  
“Princess…” He began reaching for her hands. “I just… I wanted to let you know…” His heart pounded as he tried to force the words free. “I love you.”  
“I know that Cole.” She giggled. “I mean, is there something else, Brave Lion?”  
The way she pushed him gently… It was sweet of her. Cole swallowed hard as the gravity of the moment and the need to have her in a way no one else had grew. “I…want you.” It was plain and simple as he dropped her hands in face of a gentle caress of her cheek with one hand and the other found its way to the exposed skin of her shoulder. “I want you in a way that… well… I need you.”  
He saw her eyes grow wide, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. It wasn’t until her hand found its way to his chest that Cole felt a short flicker of hope blaze inside of him. Her other hand reached up to stroke his cheek.  
“Cole…” She looked at him. “I already knew… Why didn’t you tell me earlier, my Lion? Why have you held back so long?”  
The question struck at him. Trust the Princess to know things. Trust her to already know that he wanted her. Perhaps that is why she brought him out here in the privacy of the valley under the stars. The others were asleep and it was just the two of them alone in their own world.   
Cole reached to pull the Princess in close. He felt her hands leave her face and move to tug at the jacket which identified him as a ranger. Cole quickly shrugged it off just as he held his hands up so that she could tug his shirt off. It stopped there though as he sat in the grass, partially naked. The Princess on his lap, gazed down at him and even in the dark, Cole could make out that gaze to be of complete fondness.  
“You don’t have to hold back just because I’m a princess Cole.” Even as she spoke, he picked up that laughter, that cheer that always reassured him as well as the other rangers. She was so gentle… Cole wanted to make her his own and from her words, he thought she wanted to give herself to him.  
Princess Shayla shifted on him, settling on his lap and bringing attention to the part of him that wanted her the most. Cole swallowed hard. “Princess… Can we?” His question remained incomplete as she brought a delicate finger to his lips. Her answer came when she moved again so that her hand stroked him through his jeans. Her actions brought a moan from his lips as her hands worked their magic on him.  
“Princess…”  
“Call me Shayla… Cole.”  
Cole agreed as another moan passed his lips. Her hands stop their work and a whimper is forced from his mouth, but she quickly kissed him, silencing him effectively as he sat there. Her hands tugged at his belt, and worked on the button of his pants. He whimpered when she pulled away, but their gazes looked and his tried his best to force the words to come. He wanted this, needed it badly and swallowed hard from anticipation as her hands were so close to him.  
“Prince-I mean…Shayla…”  
“Yes Cole?” Her hands gently tugged the zipper down. “Are you enjoying yourself my lion?” Her voice was sweet as she tugged his pants down and freed him. Cole watched as her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing him. “Cole…you’re…” He noticed the blush on her cheeks as she trailed off. Cole blushed himself.  
Now that he was naked, he blushed as he saw Shayla’s eyes wonder over his body. His hands reached up and to bring her forward. She let him and reached down to take him in her hand, bringing a moan from his lips. This time, she set a steady slow tempo, pumping him. Her grip was firm on him. Somehow, Cole’s still surprised by all of this, by how okay the Princess was with all of this, but then she wanted him just as much as he had her. Cole decided not to think about it too much and enjoy what was going on. This was a special moment, and he wanted to enjoy it as they gave all of themselves to each other as they sat under the stars.  
“Shayla…I want…” He swallowed hard. “…To be in you. I want to give all of me to you… Make you mine.” His voice was laced with need as his hands reached to caress her face. Not once did she stop pumping him, building the need, the tension inside of him. Cole felt as if he’d burst. It wasn’t enough to tip him over and the longer he sat there, the more he wanted her. He craved release, but he craved even more to take her.  
He watched her face and was rewarded with the biggest smile. “Then take me, my Blazing Lion.” She giggled and with that same firm grip positioned him as she hoisted her dress up. Carefully, she guided him, urging him to take her and he did. Cole reached for her, aided by pulling Shayla in close and pushing into her. They worked together and once he was inside her, he stilled. Shayla felt so good, so warm around him and he groaned in pleasure, finally being able to satisfy the needs, the want to have his princess… His princess. The words sounded so delicious to him. Cole wanted them to be true and now was his time, under the twinkling stars to make them so.  
Slowly he began to move, in and out of her. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts, her hands moving to his chest under the night sky. He felt her nails drag down his chest and shivered in response, groaning out in pleasure as he felt the pleasure building slowly. Everything felt wonderful as he took Shayla gently, making this first time pleasurable for them both as they made love in the grass, in the valley of the wild zords.  
Cole embraced her as they continued their slow love making. He softly moaned the Princess’ name as he moved, wrapping her into a loving embrace as his hips thrust forward and hers met his. It was wonderful, a kind of pleasure he’d not known ever. Then again, Cole was only twenty and had lived in the Jungle. Not many caught his eye as the Princess had. He wasn’t interested in very many girls—or women. Alyssa was nice, and Taylor seemed feisty, but the Princess won in the end. She was kind, caring, and beautiful and above all, she stole his heart. Her gentle touch and ability to speak to his heart, that’s what seemed to attract him as she’d introduced him into her world. The red ranger found himself falling for her in a matter of moments as she’d cared for him and the rest of the rangers and even sooner, he confessed his feelings boyishly to her. He’d tried to hide the crush, even going so far as to lie about it, but in the end, Shayla knew and welcomed those feelings.  
Cole picked up his pace, moaning fairly loud as he took Shayla. He felt her fingers tangling in his hair, scratching his scalp and it brought an appreciative growl from his throat. He was close to release, so close. His pace increased as did Shayla’s rocking as she rode him in turn her moans increasing as she raked her fingers through his hair and her other hand clutching him for support.  
“Cole… Oh my… my Lion you are…” Her voice was sweet even when laced with such passion. It was sweet music to his ears as he moved in her, feeling her tighten around him.  
“Princess…Shayla…I’m…” He moaned. “I’m-I’m going to…”He moaned again as he moved, the feeling building as he went along. It felt like he’d burst, like he’d explode if he didn’t obtain release. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would keep going as she tightened and began to spaz around him.  
Shayla cupped his face in her hands. “Then come for me Cole….my blazing and brave lion.”  
He did. Cole surrendered to the bliss, moaning and as they both achieved orgasm. He emptied himself as he felt her clench and spasm around him. The hand in his hair tightened and yanked as her voice seemed to fill the valley, calling his name and only his name. Cole in return called hers, almost as an answer, but there was a promise in it, that he was hers. He could tell there was a promise as she became his and his alone. The two road out their orgasms before collapsing into the grass as the stars shined bright.  
“Cole…”  
“Yes Shayla?” He breathed hard, her name falling from his lips in a pant.  
“I love you… You are wonderful, my lion.” He heard her giggle as she moved closer to him, climbing on top of him and laying there.  
“I love you too.” Cole responded as he looked up at the night sky, his hand gently stroking her hair.  
Cole didn’t care much about astrology and that hasn’t changed. He did however, find a new appreciation for it. How could he not after what just happened? A laugh passed his lips as he thought about that. It caused Shayla to look up at him but soon she seemed to join as well and the two of them lie there under the stars, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
